El Torneo Del Regis
by Natsu In Fire 2
Summary: Natsu Es Un Chico Que Un Dia Se Encuentra Con Una Mujer Que Le Dice Que Es Un Angel , Pero Eso No Es Todo Se Vera Involucrado En El Acontecimiento Mas Grande Del Universo! *Entra Y Lee* Romance , Accion , drama y Ciencia ficcion / Tipo De Narracion : Novela Ligera


**Capitulo 1: Encuentro **

**FT:Hiro Mashima**

**-Conversacion de personajes-**

**Esta Historia Sera Narrada En Primera Persona Como Una Novela Ligera!**

**Regis:Significa "Rey" En Latin**

* * *

><p>...<p>

Yo soy natsu dragneel , tengo 16 años y vivo una vida completamente normal como cualquiera , Pero desde hace tiempo he estado saliendo a correr en las mañanas , como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

-Oye viste a ese vagabundo-

-No creo que sea un vagabundo , solo tenia una capucha muy vieja pero no se le veia la cara-

Hablaban esas 2 mujeres que pasaban a mi lado , estoy llegando a el parque no vi a ese vagabundo del que hablaban esas 2 mujeres , !Asi! !Ahi Esta! Era el vagabundo quien esta tambaleandose y se cayo

-¿Oiga esta bien?-

No me respondia , no lo puedo dejar asi !Mierda! lo levante ¿No Pesa Nada ? Y Lo puse en mi espalda

[Boing]

Que! esta sensacion !Tetas! es una mujer? , mire su rostro !Es hermosa! tiene un cabello rubio y un gran cuerpo , tengo que llevarla a mi casa , tal vez hoy sea !El dia mas feliz de mi vida!

[Toc]

Cerre la puerta de mi casa , ahora tengo que llevarla a mi cama , la puse en mi cama !Realmente es hermosa! creo que es la mujer mas bella que he visto !Se Levanto!

-Donde estoy-

-Estas, en mi casa-

Que! rayos estoy diciendo lo mas seguro que ella cree que la traje a mi casa para violarla !No! soy muy joven para ir a la carcel Que estara buscando , ¿Por Que , esta viendo mi pieza?

-Quien eres -

-Yo soy natsu dragneel y tu ? -

!Que rayos , esta llorando! Solo le pregunte su nombre Acaso es muy ¿Sensible?

-Soy lucy heartfilia , del planeta dios-

...planeta dios?...!Que mierda es eso! una extraterrestre! pero que diablos!

-Eres una extraterrestre-

-No, Soy una angel -

Dijo lucy , mientras bajaba la mirada Que hago? que le puedo decir ? mierda , mierda! A Eso!

-¿Por que lloras? -

-...Aunque te lo diga no creo que puedas ayudarme-

Dijo lucy con una mirada algo triste ¿Por que? Solo por ser humano no la puedo a ayudar , Maldicion me siento inutil -Dime tu problema-

-La razon es que me voy a tener que casar con el ganador de un torneo-

-¿Que eres un premio?-

-Algo asi , es por eso que me vine a este planeta-

-Por un maldito torneo vas a perder tu libertad-

-No es cualquier torneo , es el mas importante del universo-

-Que? Universo-

-Si en este torneo se elige al nuevo regis del universo y el actual regis le da la mano de una de sus hijas -

Que! ese bastardo es un maldito! hijo de puta! Aprete mis puños

-Lucy , No llores mas-

-Es Que ..No Quiero...Casarme..Com..Un..Hombre..Que..No..Amo- Lucy lloraba desconsolada , me ponia furioso verla asi!tengo que hacer algo !Tengo que ayudarla!

-Yo participare en ese torneo-

Lucy Se Sorprendio

-No,no puedes te mataran en un instante-

!No Importa si muero , yo la ayudare!

-Dime las reglas y como me puedo inscribir en el torneo-

Tengo que ayudarla , no la puedo dejar asi

-te Explicare , las reglar-

Dijo lucy y saco ¿Una Bola?

-Mira ese es el torneo-

Me acerque a ver la bola !No puede se! Son un monstruos! Luchan entre ellos , maldicion ahora veo de lo que me decia lucy no era mentira , como es que un humano pueda participar en ese torneo ¿! Espera!? Una Persona normal , si era un hombre de unos 18 años tenia una espada en su espalda ¿!Que mato a todos!? Solo hiso un movimiento con esa espada rodeada con fuego ¿!La final!? Era aquel hombre contra de otra persona que parecia normal se ivan a poner a luchar ¿!Que demonios!? La Bola Se Apago , No me explico !Nada!

-Entendiste-

Me pregunto lucy

-...No-

-Que Tonto , Jajajaja-

Reia Lucy Que Bueno que le saque una sonrisa , pero debo encontrar la forma de participar !

-Solo Debes Sobrevivir , Y no se pueden ocupar bombas Y Por ultima todo el universo participa-

Eh...EH! Etapas, maldicion no tengo ni una espada como le voy hacer, !Maldicion!

-Lucy , No tengo una espada-

Que rayos estoy diciendo¿!Como puede una chica tener una espada!?

-Si , tengo-

Que! ,como es posible ¿!Que es eso el cuerpo de lucy esta brillando!? Que es eso ,algo esta saliendo del estomago de lucy ¿!Es una !? ¿!Espada!? No puede ser

-Toma-

Me dijo lucy y me entrego la espada !Que es esto! !Un Anillo! Por que me habra dado un anillo , ¿!Que mierda!? El anillo esta brillando con una luz muy roja

-Si,Por fin te encontre-

Dijo Lucy Con una sonrisa Que!¿Que Encontro!? , El Anillo Se Habia convertido en un anillo en forma de dragon , la espada negra pesaba mucho apenas la puedo sostener , pero debo dominarla para luchar en el torneo

-Te encontre , Mi prometido-

Dijo Lucy y me Abrazo...¿!Que!? Lo Esta Diciendo Enserio!

-Lucy , Por Que Dices Eso?-

Pregunte , Ya que cual seria la razon de que me diga que soy su prometido , Aunque Pensandolo no seria tan malo

-Es por que en mi planeta , al nacer te entregan un anillo que representa tu elemento pero el unico que puede ocuparlo es tu prometido-

Que Es !Eso!

-Lucy Abajo!-

Agarre a lucy y la tire al suelo , ya que 2 tipos aparecieron de la nada !Que mierda esta pasando!

-Señorita lucy , por favor acompañemos-

Decia un tipo vestido de negro

-No quiero-

Lucy respondio , a lo cual uno de ellos se le acerco

-Tenemos ordenes de llevarla a la fuerza-

El hombre la agarro a lucy de la mano

-No la toques bastardo-

Grite, ya que se ivan a llevar a lucy y levante la espada

-Como, es posible que un humano tenga esa espada-

Dijo uno de esos hombres

-Lucy , me la dio por que voy a participar en el torneo-

Dije apretando la espada

-Hahahaha , un humano participando en el torneo-

Se reia el hombre !Maldito! , Como se atreve a reirse de mi !hijo de puta! Me fui directo a el con la espada

-Ahhhhhh-

Grite mientras lo iva atacar

[Buah]

Mi sangre empezo a salir por la boca ¿! Que!? Solte la espada y cai

-Que humano tan debil y Dices que vas a participar en el torneo-

Dijo Ese Hombre , estoy apunto de quedar inconsiente solo me ataco una vez y me dejo asi , Soy tan debil Y mis ojos se me estan cerrando , !Perdoname Lucy!

_**No Quiero Casarme Con Alguien Que No Amo**_

Se me vino a la cabeza lo que lucy me dijo mientras lloraba , !No! , No puedo permitir que eso suceda debo ayudarla , Yo La Protegere ¿!El Anillo!? Esta brillando , ¿!Que Esta Pasando!?

-Que, Ese Anillo-

-Señorita , no me diga que ese humano es su..-

Los 2 hombres hablaban con una cara de sorprendidos

-Ahh-

Corri Hacia el , con el anillo brillando tire un golpe Y Mi mano se envolvio en fuego

-Humano , Eso Estubo cerca-

Me dijo , ya que detubo mi golpe con su mano

-Mierda!-

Cai de nuevo Y el fuego de mi mano se apago ¿Alas? Era lo que aquel hombre tenia en su espalda , y me miraba Con una mirada muy seria

-Adios, humano-

Aquel hombre me seguia mirando con esa mirada y se dio vuelta

-Natsu...-

Lloraba lucy mientras se la llevaban

Me siento inutil , !Maldicion! no pude protegerla , mis lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos , se la estan llevando y estoy tirado en el suelo como basura

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

estoy en un hospital despues de lo ocurrido ayer , lucy !Esperame! Te salvare! ¿!Que Demonios!? una luz cubrio la habitacion en donde estaba

-Natsu-

Lucy,!Lucy! , Que Demonios Paso , Pero no importa solo importa que lucy esta bien

-Lucy , Me hare mas fuerte para protegerte-

-Natsu..!-

Me abrazo , Oh! Que es lo que siento son sus !Tetas! Esto Es Lo Mejor! La Vida Me Vuelve A Sonreir!. ...

* * *

><p><strong>Que Les Parecio Dejen Sus Reviews! Esperen El Proximo!<strong>


End file.
